


建国后可以成精

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Relationships: all李光洁





	建国后可以成精

01

酒过三巡，李光洁忽然拉住郭京飞的手。  
“老郭，其实我不是人，是只猫。”  
什么场面没见过的郭京飞冷笑，满脸写着这梗真没意思，还是接茬了。  
“嚯，你要是猫，那我就是黄鼠狼。”

说不通，李光洁只好变出耳朵给郭京飞看，毛茸茸的，耳朵尖是暗灰色，还会动。

李光洁低头，乖得想等人撸的猫，“要不你摸摸。”  
郭京飞伸手摸了一下，当场呆滞“成这场面我真没见过”的表情包。

等了几秒，李光洁看郭京飞还是没反应，以为他不信，站起来一摸腰带，“那你要不要看尾巴？”  
“使不得使不得。”郭京飞从沙发里窜起来，“我信，我信！！！”  
李光洁乖乖坐回去，忽然问：“老郭你真是黄大仙？”

你才黄大仙，你全家都是黄大仙。

02

当年雷佳音得知真相的反应比郭京飞淡定许多。  
可能是酒壮怂人胆，还大着舌头问：“那、那洁哥你这啥、啥品种啊？”  
“啊。”李光洁忽然有点难为情，“布偶。”  
雷佳音其实对猫的品种一无所知，刚才那个问题纯粹没话找话，现在只好老老实实地请教。  
“没见过，要不，你变一个给我看看呗。”

李光洁乖乖照办。  
眨眼的功夫，衣服空瘪下来落在地上，里面钻出个白毛团，蓝眼睛水汪汪，仰头看看雷佳音，喵了一声。

靠，怎么这么可爱。

雷佳音捂住心口，心想，洁哥这朋友我交定了。

03

拥有两只猫之后，郭京飞时常在采访里嘚瑟。

“……坐着坐着他就靠到肩膀上来了，就跟小猫似的，也不出声。”

迷妹们疯了，说他是泥塑粉头。

“不好意思，这次还真没泥。”郭京飞一手撸着猫一手刷微博，露出人生赢家的笑容。  
这时候，布偶翻了个身，舒服地打起小呼噜，长尾巴挂在郭京飞手腕上。

后来，雷佳音仔细一想发现，确实，相比较来说，李光洁好像还是更喜欢挨着郭京飞。

“我没和他撒娇。”李光洁安慰他，“老郭养猫，身上有股猫味。”  
“啥意思？”  
“哎，我也控制不了，不自觉的就靠过去了……”

雷佳音自闭了。  
只有李光洁能哄好。

李光洁哄人的方式是变成猫，顺着他的裤脚往上爬，直到雷佳音心软弯腰把他抱起来。  
没有什么小情绪是撸猫不能解决的。

04

李光洁这帮哥们里，最早知道他是猫的其实是袁文康。  
不是李光洁告诉他的，是袁文康自己看出来的。

“看？”李光洁摸摸头，扭身看看自己身后，确认尾巴耳朵都藏得好好的，问袁文康，“我什么时候露馅了？”  
袁文康反倒局促起来，磕磕巴巴地解释，自己家里有天师血脉，传到自己这一代已经非常稀薄，自己什么本事都没学过，只能分辨出是人是妖。  
“这年头还有除妖师啊。”李光洁了然，“会有生意吗？”  
“没什么生意，所以出来当演员了。”

李光洁和袁文康碰碰杯子，掐着嗓子，软绵绵地开玩笑。  
“谢大师不杀之恩~”

也不知是不是喝酒的缘故，袁文康脸一红，要起身时候被李光洁拽住袖子。  
“你家有传家的桃木剑吗？”李光洁拽着袖子，又晃了晃，“能见识一下吗？”

幸好没有继承家业。  
袁文康暗自庆幸，他可下不去手。

05

后来他们喝酒，李光洁喝不动犯困，一蜷身子变成猫，逃酒顺便睡觉。

酒局最后一幕总是类似的。

长毛布偶在沙发垫上里睡成一团，旁边两个光着膀子的大老爷们，一边互相推搡谩骂，一边对着猫拼命按快门。

酒量最好的郭京飞负责收拾残局，把李光洁的衣服搭在椅背上的时候忽然发现了重点。  
——变成猫是不穿衣服的？

郭京飞看看沙发上的睡成长长一条虫的猫，低头看看衣服，抬头看看猫猫虫，暗灰色的猫耳朵有感知似的，动了动。

猫不穿衣服，他想。

郭京飞默默抬手捂住了鼻子。

06

屈楚萧发誓，他真的看见李光洁，他温柔敬业随和可亲的业内前辈，长了条猫尾巴。  
白色，长毛，一甩一甩的，时不时还会碰到自己的脚踝。  
整整一上午，他的注意力总是不自觉的被这条尾巴勾走，完全没有意识到自己已经用快要着火了的眼神盯了李光洁的屁股一上午，旁边Mike隋看他的眼神已经从八卦转变为看到变态的惶恐。

快到中午的时候，屈楚萧终于忍不住，朝尾巴伸出手。

啪，尾巴不见了。

于是，所有人眼睁睁地看着，屈楚萧一巴掌拍在李光洁屁股上。

片场一片死寂。

吴孟达伸手挡住赵今麦的眼睛。

李光洁回头：“大萧，你干吗？”  
屈楚萧如梦方醒，大喊：“尾巴！尾巴！尾巴！洁哥你尾巴？！！！”

这时候屈菁菁上前捂住赵今麦的耳朵。

Mike隋啧了一声，和张亦驰交头接耳，看看吧，果然。

屈楚萧被李光洁拽走的时候还在喊尾巴，郭导抹了一把汗，是不是剧组太苦真的把演员逼疯了。

“听见了听见了，瞎叫唤什么。”  
李光洁抬手在屈楚萧的后脑勺削了一下，得意地笑起来。  
“不就个尾巴嘛，我还有耳朵呢！”  
“哥。”屈楚萧望着那对一抖一抖的尖耳朵，吞了吞口水，问，“能摸一下吗？”

07

高至霆从屈楚萧那里得知真相的第一反应是傻笑。  
“我知道，我还是狗呢。”  
“我没跟你开玩笑。”屈楚萧咬牙。  
“我也没啊。”视频信号不稳定，但是能看出高至霆正得意洋洋摇头晃脑，“我真的是狗。”  
“我就当你在骂自己。”  
“还不信呢。”高至霆哼一声，“你等下啊。”

手机大概是被放平了，屏幕里只有天花板。

屈楚萧正要骂人的时候，一张巨大的哈士奇的脸怼满了屏幕，附赠两声欢快的犬吠。

这小子真的是狗。

屈楚萧问变回人的高至霆，“那张铭恩呢？”  
“他是柴犬。”高至霆补了一句，“就你最喜欢那种。”  
“………”

08

抛下怀疑人生的屈楚萧，高至霆晃荡到李光洁的房间。  
“哥，有时间吗？”小伙子笑出一排白牙，“一起出去玩呀。”

十分钟后，李光洁认命的坐在公园长凳上，陪着脱缰的二哈玩扔球捡球的游戏。

不一会，他们这对组合就吸引了一帮小姑娘的注意力，争相撸狗，还不忘夸奖。

你家二哈真可爱，真聪明，和那些拆家的狗子不一样。

“不是我养的。”李光洁微笑，摸摸狗头，“朋友的，帮忙遛而已。”

小姑娘们继续叽叽喳喳，问东问西，男孩女孩，几岁了，配种吗，绝育吗。

问题拐上奇怪的方向的时候，李光洁牵着狗子落荒而逃。

麻烦李光洁遛自己，高至霆有点不好意思，于是发出邀请，要不一起出去玩。  
“哦，不用了。”李光洁端着茶缸子拒接，“我比较宅。”

他真的一点都不想回忆犬科对自己表达喜爱的方式。

09

录制声临其境的时候，张博坐立难安，特别想提醒李光洁。

哥，尾巴露出来了！  
还有耳朵！  
尾巴！  
耳朵耳朵！！

李光洁实在太紧张，顾头不顾脚，尾巴耳朵轮流往外冒。

柳导借着李光洁抹唇膏的时候，偷偷提过醒。  
“放松点，尾巴都收不住了。”

虽然镜头是拍不到的，但是从配音的角度看过去，一条毛茸茸的尾巴晃来晃去，实在分神。

轮到李光洁的时候，柳云龙抖抖自己的狐狸耳朵，拍拍身边快炸毛的猫。  
“别紧张啊，小猫咪。”


End file.
